


Never Let Me Go

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief mention of indirect drug use, F/F, Fluff, Indie!Luna, Music Festival, Nargles, Wrackspurts, punk!ginny, spectrespecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: A chance meeting at a music festival leaves Luna Lovegood smitten.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post from @shouttogether
> 
> please take a moment to consider punk ginny weasley and indie luna lovegood meeting at a music festival and falling in love ok thanks

Luna is wearing spectrespecs, a flower crown perched atop her tumble of wavy platinum hair, her long floral dress blowing in the afternoon breeze. “Quibbler!” She calls out to her fellow festival-goers, handing out the magazine to all who cross her path. She is delighted at their popularity, this is already the third time her father has had to owl her more copies. Apparently Luna has started something of a trend, everyone is desperate for the hottest new festival accessory: spectrespecs. (What Luna doesn’t realize is the why. Spectrespecs + hallucinogenics)

“It’s like magic” a girl Luna gave a copy to yesterday exclaims, “I can see things that weren’t there before!”

Luna smiles to herself. Muggles never want to admit what is right in front of them.

Later, as she is walking towards the main stage for Florence and the Machine, she notices a flurry of wrackspurt activity across the field. Luna hurries toward their center wanting to observe the flock but also aware of how soon the band’s set will start. Luna freezes when she notices that the activity is centered around a slender girl with long red hair. Her legs seen to stretch on forever, lean and freckled, ending in a pair of worn combat boots. The name Ginny was stitched onto a patch that had been placed haphazardly on the girl’s backpack. As Ginny turns to face her, Luna can’t help but sigh to herself, “Beautiful.”

“Pardon?” The girl is all leather and lace. Shirley Manson’s face is splashed across her chest and a dainty silver hoop is threaded through her right nostril. Kohl is smudged around her eyes while A lace choker encircles her throat and a leather jacket tops it all off. Despite the seemingly tough exterior, there is a warmth exuding from the girl.

“Excuse me,” Luna responds “but you appear to have a wrackspurt problem,” holding out a Quibbler by means of an explanation.

Ginny studies her then quirks one eyebrow. Luna shivers as the girls chocolate brown eyes take her in. She not quite sure what to make of this girl standing in front of her but her stomach flutters in way that lets her know she can’t let Ginny get away.

“Well,” the beautiful stranger starts, “that just won’t do now will it? Come to think of it, I have been feeling rather fuzzy all day.”

Luna gasps, this girl knows magic. She gushes “Oh yes, that’s the wrackspurts all right. You have to think positive thoughts to make them go away.”

“Do I now?” the girl asks, amusement curling the corner of her lips up.

Luna pauses, unsure if the girl is having her on. Whispers of “Looney Lovegood” rattled around in her brain but the blonde girl won’t let the little buggers get her too. She needs to take her own advice. “Yes,” she responds matter of factly, “as many positive things as you can think of.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” the red head replies, “there are so many captivating things right here in front of me.”

“Oh yes, early summer the perfect time to be outside, so much flora and fauna to appreciate.”

“Yes,” Ginny murmurs as she takes a step toward Luna. “But I was thinking of something a bit closer. For instance,” her voice becoming softer as she closed the space between them, “those radishes in your ears are delightful.”

Luna feels that flutter again and blushes at the compliment, most people make fun of her earrings. The girl pushed on, “And your flower crown is lovely. Whatever charm you put on it to sparkle is perfect. It plays off your eyes.”

“That’s just the nargles,” Luna whispers. There are only inches separating them now.

“Well, now that you’ve helped me rid myself of the wrackspurts, perhaps I can help you with your nargles.” Ginny’s lips brush softly against Luna’s ear as she makes the suggestion.

Luna’s face breaks out into a large smile as the first notes produced by the band float across the field. “Oh please,” she whispers back to the girl now pressed against her, “they only go away once they’ve witnessed a true kiss. That’s why they made story reside in mistle-”

Luna is cut off as the red headed beauty gently cups her face and presses a kiss to her lips. Luna presses back, deepening the kiss as the music continues to float across the field. “Never let me go, indeed” Luna thinks to herself.


End file.
